justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau City
Panau City is the capital of Panau in Just Cause 2. Special relevance Panau City is the administrative capital, financial capital and by far the largest city of Panau. It is the only city in Panau of significant size and contains a very large proportion of Panau's population, estimated 60,000-200,000. According to his profile on the PDA database, Razak Razman was born here. Appearance It consists of the Financial, Park, Docks and Residential districts. The city is characterized by gleaming skyscrapers and huge bridges, a leftover from the previous capitalistic democracy before the nation fell into the grip of Baby Panay. There is a lot of infrastructure around the city as well, including a modern motorway system, which connects the city districts to each other and the rest of Panau. The streets of the City are not as busy as other major cities, possibly due to the oppressive military presence. The highest of the skyscrapers is Burj Panau. Panau city is similar to Los Angeles. Many condos fill the city along with huge towers. Every now and then you may find a helicopter on the roof of a building. the reason why is unknown. History Panau City was settled by colonists and made it a thriving port. The oldest part has been destroyed but it used to be in the harbor. Geography Panau City spans four islands, containing the four internal city districts of Financial, Residential, Park and Docks. Two districts are in the Ramai Rakyat Islands influential area, while the other two, Park and Financial districts, are in the West Tanah Raya influential area. However, all of the districts are geographically in the Ramai Rakyat Islands . Lautan Lama Desert, Panau Tengah Bay and the Berawan Besar Mountains all border the city, giving a spectacular view of a variety of biomes from the city's tall skyscrapers. The most western island, Docks district, is larger than it appears on the map. The island extends further into every direction, other than at the docks. The design of this city might have been inspired by Bangkok in Thailand and Singapore. Financial District Holds the most of the skyscrapers, like Burj Panau and Demam Tinggi Tower. Most skyscrapers here are standing on large basement buildings, where shops can be found. A water channel goes through the district. A lot of helicopters can be found on the rooftop helipads. The administrative center of the country, and somewhere there the Panauan government HQ can be found, but not known where. This is the hardest settlement in the game to complete, due to the many items, and the high skyscrapers hiding some of the Sabotage destructible objects. In the north part of the district there's a medium-sized park. In the eastern part there's a checkpoint with road access to the Ramai Rakyat highway. A common place to find collectibles is on box-shaped billboards on medium-height buildings. The 'Concrete Jungle' Benchmark also takes place here. *14 Gas Stations. **56 Gas Pumps *18 Water Towers. *6 Propaganda Trailers. *8 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues. *22 Resource Items: **6 Armor Parts **4 Cash Stashes **6 Vehicle Parts **6 Weapon Parts Park District This area contains few skyscrapers, but a very large park, giving the district its name. The area houses many Drug Drops: 13 of them are located in the district. This is the settlement in Panau filled with the largest amount of Sabotage Destructible Objects in the same area; over 110 objects spawn here. *46 Water Towers *11 Gas Stations **44 Gas Pumps *13 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues *7 Propaganda Trailers *Colonel Chaerul Tunko *Colonel Saravanan *Colonel Abdul Ishak *Colonel Loo Won Fui *23 Resource Items: **2 Armor Part **3 Cash Stashes **9 Vehicle Parts **9 Weapon Parts This area contains some glitches whereby icons do not always instantly appear. There is one water tower at (X:4579; Y:10984) which doesn't contribute to 100% completion but does count towards total destructible items. Docks District The Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor can be found on the east side of the island. It is the smallest district and only one tall skyscraper can be found there. It's recommended to complete "Free Trade" before trying to complete this district, as there are SAMs in the harbor, which become friendly after the mission. The district contains: *6 Gas Stations. **24 Gas Pumps *5 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues. *6 Propaganda Trailers. *20-23 Water Towers. *Colonel Yuan. *Colonel Tengku Baba. *12 collectable items: **3 Weapon Parts. **3 Vehicle Parts. **4 Armor Parts. **2 Cash Stashes. Residential District Most citizens in the city live here. Some high skyscrapers can be found here, mainly in the west part of the district, such as the Tangga Ke Syurga Tower. The district is clustered with Drug Drops, so these will easily be found. There is a small airstrip with a Pell Silverbolt 6 and a lone Fuel Depot to the south-east of the district, at the end of a small dirt road. Be advised that destroying the depot will damage the plane, as it's spawned right next to it. There is a small channel going through the center of the district. In the eastern part there is a checkpoint with road access to the Ramai Rakyat highway. There is also a mountain top restaurant toward the south end of the island, as well as a large harbor. *12 Gas Stations. **48 Gas Pumps *1 Fuel Depot *9 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues *6 Propaganda Trailers *31 Water Towers *25 Resource Items: **4 Armor Parts **5 Cash Stashes **8 Vehicle Parts **8 Weapon Parts *Colonel Bachtiar Saleh. *Colonel Muhammad Yatim *Colonel Rajah Idis. *Colonel Sutan. There is one water tower at (X:3314; Y:15142) which doesn't contribute to 100% completion but does count towards total destructible items. Faction influence The city is split into two areas of faction influence: the south (Docks and Residential districts) is under the influence of the Roaches, while the north (Park and Financial districts) is under the influence of the Ular Boys. Transport The city's motorway system connects the four islands by a series of huge cable suspended bridges and elevated roads over the city's buildings and water. There is also a good network of roads in the city, giving cars easy access to every district. Panau International Airport lies just 2 km east of the city and the large port in the west of the city makes for excellent access for planes and boats also. See also: Panau Motorway/Highway System. Missions A lot of missions are found in the area. Roaches *The Red or the Blue One? *Paparazzi Pursuit Ular Boys *Rico's Day in Court *Above the Law *One Deadly Sin Races *Burj Panau * Demam Tinggi Tower Jump *Emergency Call *Twin Dive *Utara Bridge Insanity *Slingshot Galore *Bridge of Death *Financial District Frenzy *Tangga Ke Syurga BASE jump. *Barat Bridge Insanity *Backstage Pass *Panau City Speed Freak *Parks District Bugrun *South City Speeding *Ace's High *Harbormaster *Panau City Bridge Ballet *Panau City Parks Challenge *Panau City Slingalong Items of interest in the area Races and collectible items Main articles: Races and Collectable Items in Panau. As listed in the above sections, there are plenty of both throughout the city. Airport Main article: Panau International Airport. Panau City is home to Panau International Airport, which is no longer an international carrier due to the regime change. It is the largest and by far most modern commercial airport facility in the country. One can see airliners, light passenger jets and military helicopters on the tarmac, which is restricted by the military. Racetrack Main article: Bandar Selekeh. A Racetrack can be found off the motorway, connecting the capital to the mainland. Racers in expensive sports cars can often be seen speeding around the track. See also: Easter Eggs. Hot air balloon The Hot air balloon is south-west of the airport, slightly to the north of the most southern motorway. Between the hills: X:7390; Y:16150. Trivia *When going towards the city in a plane, you will see that most of the buildings are not loaded completely so they look different. But once you make it into the city, the buildings load completely. This is done to allow the game's large render distance without sacrificing performance. *The four districts of this city are divided between the Ular Boys and Roaches, with their separate sidemissions in their parts. However, Reapers vehicles are still seen in both areas, making a kind of allusion to the three factions' influence everywhere. *Due to the large number of Sabotage Destructible Objects and Resource Items in these Districts, a single target, such as a Gas Pump, is worth less than 1%. This causes the completion to be rounded up to 100%, without a checkmark. *The bridges connecting the different districts of the city are almost equal as Ponte Vasco da Gamab (Vasco da Gama Bridge) in Lisbon. Gallery Seal of Panau City.png|The seal of Panau City. Panau City.jpg|View of the financial district from a beach nearby. Panau City Map.png|Map view. Si-47 Leopard (JC2 official poster).png|A Si-47 Leopard near Panau City on an official game poster. Panau City (map).png|Location of the city. Demam Tinggi Tower.png|View of the financial district in the early sunset. The skyscrapers starts to light up. Burj Panau (2).jpg|Burj Panau, the highest building in the city. Panau City Residential District.jpg|Residential District. Panau City Residential District (2).jpg|View over the city from one of the skyscrapers in Residential District. Skydiving at Panau City M1 bridge.jpg|The M1 bridge. Parachuting at Panau City.png|Parachuting in the city. Panau City (2).jpg|Residential District. Panau City Parks district.bmp|Parks district. Financial is seen in the background. Panau City Financial District.jpg|Financial District. Seen here as a part of the Benchmark. Concrete Jungle.png|Another view of the city during the Benchmark sequence. Panau City highway bridge Mancini Cavallo 1001.jpg|A Mancini Cavallo 1001 on the highway bridge. Gas station in Panau City.png|A Gas Station. Columbi Excelsior in Panau City.jpg|A Columbi Excelsior limousine. Panau City Financial District (2).jpg|Financial, seen from Residential district. Panau City bridge 2.jpg|The highway. Mullen Skeeter Eagle (modified).jpg|A modified Mullen Skeeter Eagle at Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Cities